


25 Days of Trimberly

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, IT'S CHRISTMAS BITCH, grab your hot chocolate and your mariah carey album because we about to get jolly up in this bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: I found a post on tumblr called "OTP Advent Calendar" by verobird full of Christmas prompts and I'm gonna try my best to write as many of them as I can for trimberly





	1. Day 1: Mistle-No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Mistletoe Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a half hour and didn't proofread please don't hate me lmao

"C'mon Crazy Girl, it'll be fun!" Zack shouts excitedly at Trini as she glares up at him from in front of her locker, slamming it a little too hard as they walk to their shared English class.

"Yeah, because Kim throwing a Christmas party and inviting the entire student body sounds like a smart and fun idea," Trini drawls, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Zack groans, rolling his eyes at his best friend's pessimism as they walk into the door of their classroom, luckily a few minutes early so that he can keep pressing her.

"Trin, she's your best friend. If you don't go she's gonna know something is up," Zack says sternly, and Trini curses under her breath because of course the black ranger is right about that. Her and Kim are the closest of the Rangers and if she doesn't show Kim will hunt her down and find out what's wrong.

As if the metaphorical giant neon sign above her head that practically shouts 'I'M CRUSHING ON MY BEST FRIEND' isn't enough of a negative.

"Fine," Trini sighs, Zack pumping his fist into the air victoriously. "But I'm only staying for like twenty minutes then lying that my mom needs me to come home."

"Twenty minutes is all I need to convince you to stay," Zack smirks, and Trini groans loudly because god he's such a stereotypical boy sometimes. The teacher walks in as Zack goes to open his mouth again, and Trini motions to her phone so he knows to text her the details.

-

Trini knew this was going to be a terrible idea.

There are people everywhere and the introvert in her is screaming to turn around and leave but she hasn't even seen Kim yet, and she knows if she leaves before she sees the pink ranger then she's basically just asking for it.

Making her way through the masses of people, she finds Zack and Kim standing together in the kitchen, the black ranger spotting her and waving excitedly before grabbing Kim's arm and yanking her towards the girl, meeting her halfway.

"Hey Crazy Girl!" Zack shouts excitedly, Trini waving awkwardly to him before smiling at Kim. She doesn't mean to seem so closed in on herself, but the amount of people surrounding her is disturbingly large and she feels completely out of place.

"Sorry there's so many people here," Kim says like she's reading Trini's mind, and she might as well be because Kim has always been the best at reading her. "I was trying to keep it lowkey but I guess nothing in Angel Grove can just stay small."

"It's cool, I don't blame you for everyone showing up," Trini shrugs, looking around at the overly festive students of Angel Grove High. "At least everyone is wearing ugly sweaters."

"I told them they couldn't come in without one," Kim smirks, looking down at Trini's attire before her smirk grows exponentially. "I guess you're the only one I'm letting in without one."

Trini blushes profusely while Zack flashes her a shit eating grin. The yellow ranger goes to open her mouth to most likely say something stupid when Zack looks up at the ceiling, a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew, what the hell is that?" He asks, his tone almost overdramatic but that doesn't stop Trini and Kim from looking up at what he's looking at, Trini's heart jumping up into her throat when she sees the mistletoe above her and Kim's heads.

She knows that that fucker she calls her best friend put it there, and as she tilts her head back down to bitch him out, she realizes he's nowhere to be found. 'Figures,' Trini thinks as she runs her hand nervously through her hair. 

She completely forgot Kim was there until she looks back up and sees the pink ranger's eyes boring into her own. Trini swallows nervously as she looks at Kim, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to formulate a sentence, until finally she manages out, "No."

Kim immediately smirks, tilting her head in that way that Trini knows means she's about to challenge her or sass her. "What, scared of a little kiss?" Kim teases, and Trini wants to say yes because Kim has no idea what this stupid little kiss would mean to her.

"More like I'm trying to look out for you," Trini settles with a sarcastic response instead, her signature smirk finding it's way onto her lips to hide the fact that she's freaking out on the inside. "Once you get a taste of this, you'll never be able to resist me ever again."

Kim tips her head back as laughter spills from her lips before looking back down at Trini with a sparkle of amusement and something else the yellow ranger can't pinpoint in her eyes.

"And what about you? What makes you think you can resist me?" Kim replies, sliding easily into their usual banter. Trini's smirk grows as she steps a little closer to Kim, a confidence she didn't even know she had coursing through her body.

"I think you're just scared," Trini teases, her voice coming out low and husky and she definitely notices the way Kim swallows thickly, her eyes roaming Trini's face before settling on her lips momentarily.

"Bet," Kim says, and Trini is about to make fun of Kim for saying the most ridiculous thing ever while they're talking about kissing but Kim's lips are on her own so fast that she can barely hold back the gasp that threatens to escape her mouth, her hands finding their way into Kim's hair and tugging the taller girl closer, deeper.

Kim's tongue traces the seam of Trini's bottom lip and the yellow ranger is quick to open her mouth, to grant Kim an access that she never thought the pink ranger would ever be asking for. Kim's lips are so soft and her tongue is so demanding and Trini thinks she might spontaneously combust and-

"Holy hell, finally!" No one other than Zack Taylor yells from beside them, the two girls pulling apart long enough for Trini to flip Zack off before diving back into Kim's lips. Trini definitely has to thank that beanstalk later for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Pretend Boyfriend/Girlfriend for a family Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't proofread, what's new!

"Uh hey Trini? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Trini turns at the sound of her best friend's voice, the pink ranger playing nervously with her hands as the shorter girl approaches. Trini's brows furrow in confusion at the anxious vibe she's getting through their ranger bond, grabbing Kim's forearm to ground the girl.

"You alright, Kim?" Trini asks softly, sure to show the other girl how much she actually wants to know about her wellbeing. Kim takes a wavering breath before nodding, looking around to make sure the other ranger's have left the pit before turning back to Trini.

"I uh.. Can you possibly be my plus one to my family's Christmas party?" Kim asks, her voice shaking slightly as she asks the question and Trini's brows furrow further because why is Kim so nervous to ask her to hang out with her for Christmas?

"I mean, of course," Trini shrugs nonchalantly. "You're my best friend, of course I'll come to your family's party."

"That's the other thing, though," Kim turns away from Trini's running her hands nervously through her short locks as she paces the floor of the pit before turning back to Trini, her eyes trained on her hands once again. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Trini's eyes bug out of her head, looking at Kim like she's grown three heads. Pretending to be Kim's girlfriend isn't the problem (even with the giant crush she's harboring for the pink ranger), it's the fact that she chose _Trini_ is the confusing part.

"Why me?" Trini asks, her curiosity getting the best of her. "You could ask Jason and you two would looked like the perfect couple and you wouldn't have to worry about any problems over 'dating' a girl."

"Jason doesn't know me like you do," Kim says with so much honesty that Trini feels it in her chest. "He can't read me as well as you can. I can trust you to know what's going in my head the whole night without worrying about it."

Trini takes the answer to heart, a little touched that Kim trusts her over any of the other rangers, before nodding adamantly. "Alright cool, I'm in."

"Wait, seriously?" Kim's head whips up to look at Trini, shock and gratefulness swimming in her eyes. "Are you sure? Like absolutely 100%-"

"I promise, Kim," Trini laughs as she speaks, grabbing Kim's hands to show her how much she means it. She assumes the blush that spreads on Kim's face is from relief that Trini doesn't hate her for asking. "I just gotta know about your family and how much you expect me to do as your fake girlfriend."

Kim smiles, a bright and hopeful smile that has Trini's insides burning with awe, and Kim pulls Trini towards the exit of the pit as they discuss the game plan for the Christmas party.

-

Trini walks up to the Hart household nervously, her hands clutching the small purse in her hands as she reaches the door. She feels a little out of her element, dressed in a red dress that reaches just above her knees and her hair void of braids, flowing in waves down her shoulders. But despite the heels making her feet feel uncomfortable, she knows she has to look perfect for Kim-'s parents. Yeah, look good for the part.

She rings the doorbell and waits anxiously at the front door, until it swings open and reveals a middle aged man smiling down welcomingly at her. "Hello! You must be Trini! It's so nice to meet you!"

Trini takes his extended hand and shakes it firmly, knowing Kim told her it would impress her dad. She was right, if the growing smile on his face is any indication, and he gently pulls her inside with their joined hands.

"I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the name," Mr. Hart says playfully, Trini telling him that it's a pleasure to be here. He smiles and gestures to the kitchen, telling her Kim should be inside, and she nods thankfully as she makes her way over.

There's a sizable amount of people strewn throughout the house, all smiling warmly at Trini as she passes through, until she finally makes it to the kitchen and her jaw drops because there is no way Kim can look _that_ beautiful without it being illegal.

Dressed in a flowing white dress that reaches past her knees and her hair in chaotic yet structured waves with her makeup done to perfection, Kimberly Hart looks nothing short of angelic. A shorter Indian woman lifts her eyes from the counter both she and Kim are staring at and meets Trini's own, the smaller ranger smiling with a wave.

"Ah, Trini! So lovely to finally meet you!" The woman that Trini can only assume is Mrs. Hart greets her excitedly, and Trini knows the woman is a hugger from what Kim has told her so she opens her arms and accepts the tight embrace.

Mrs. Hart pulls away and starts fretting at how beautiful Trini looks in her dress, but Trini's eyes are only on Kim, who is still stood where she was by the counter but her eyes are raking over Trini's body with dangerously dark eyes. Trini swallows thickly before throwing the pink ranger a smirk, thanking Mrs. Hart for her kind words.

"Mom, can I borrow Trini for a second?" Kim finally speaks, Mrs. Hart smiling knowingly as she nods and goes back to the counter littered with food.

Kim unexpectedly wraps Trini up in her arms, pulling the shorter ranger flush against her front and Trini barely has time to register that she's about to kiss Kimberly Hart before the taller girl's lips are on her own, sighing at how soft Kim's lips are before pressing back into the kiss eagerly. They keep it PG considering their audience, and Trini has to remind herself that this is all for show.

"Hi," Kim whispers against her lips, and Trini giggles slightly as she returns the greeting. Kim pecks her lips once again before pulling away, eyes raking over Trini once again.

"You look.. I don't even have the words," Kim whispers, shaking her head in what looks like disbelief. "You didn't have to wear a dress or anything fancy, you know. I still dig the baggy jeans and the beanies."

"Yeah well, you deserve nothing but the best," Trini smirks, playing into the fake girlfriend role almost too easily, smiling as Kim blushes heavily before hugging the shorter ranger.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Kim whispers in her ear, and Trini nods before placing a quick kiss to the taller girl's cheek.

-

The Christmas party is probably one of the most high class events Trini has ever been to in her life, but it's also the most fun and happy as well.

Kim's family is openly accepting of her 'relationship' with Trini, asking hundreds of questions about how they met, who asked who out, who kissed first. Despite being the quietest of the Rangers, Trini has always been a family person, and finds herself answering the questions with ease.

"Kim and I have biology together and god I had to have had the _biggest_ crush on her," Trini laughs along with Kim's family, the taller ranger's arm around her waist as she holds Trini flush against her side. She can feel Kim looking down at her with curious eyes but the smile on her face masks it from her family.

"I completely missed that our first date was actually a date, because I didn't know that fighting over the last piece of a donut doesn't seem all that romantic to me," Trini answers the next question, winking up at Kim who flushed deeply at the gesture. "But yeah, Kim asked me out first and kissed me first because she's definitely more of the 'do now, think later' type."

"No doubt about that!" Mr. Hart calls from a separate part of the living room, the whole family laughing along with his comment. Trini feels her heart expand at the sight, knowing that her family will never accept her sexuality but this family, Kim's family, accepts her with open arms.

"Don't let her fool you!" Kim shouts with an amused smile on her face. "She may be little, but she's feisty!"

Trini playfully glares at Kim, who only smiles down at Trini before kissing her softly, the entire family around them 'aww'-ing at the display of affection.

"I'll get you back for that comment later, Hart," Trini mutters against her lips, leaning up on her toes to kiss Kim once more.

"I expect nothing less, Gomez," Kim giggles once they part, and Trini can't help but wish this was real.

-

"Thank you again for coming!"

"Of course! And it was lovely to meet your girlfriend, Kimberly!" Kim's uncle shouts as he leaves the house, leaving just Kim, Trini, and Kim's parents in the large house.

"Trini and I are gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed!" Kim hollers to her parents, and Trini's eyes widen because she had no idea she was staying the night after all of that.

"Alright sweetie! Goodnight you two!" Mrs. Hart yells from the kitchen, Kim shouting a goodnight in return before pulling Trini up the stairs. Trini's heart is pounding in her chest because she doesn't think she can handle being alone with Kim after all of those displays of affection, even if they were just for show.

The moment Kim's door closes, Kim seems even more tense than she was on the way up the stairs, and Trini is quick to grab her shoulder to stop her pacing. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Don't hate me, okay?" Kim huffs our as she turns to Trini, and Trini wants to tell Kim that she could never hate her but Kim's lips are on her own again, except this time the kiss is far from PG.

Trini grunts slightly as her back hits the door, hands tangling in Kim's hair while the pink ranger's hands are grasping at her hips, pulling Trini desperately closer to her own body. Trini whines when she feels Kim's tongue graze her bottom lip, granting Kim access as her tongue meets the taller girl's halfway.

"Kim," Trini whispers into her mouth, as both a prayer and a question. Kim seems to get the message, kissing Trini once more before pulling back, their faces still inches apart as Trini looks up at the taller girl. "What.. I mean, what was that?"

"I uh," Kim swallows, chest heaving for oxygen. "You were perfect with my family and you just look so damn good I just.. I couldn't help myself."

"So.. are we still faking or was that real?" Trini asks hesitantly, her hands moving from Kim's hair to her tops of her shoulders.

"Real, definitely real," Kim pants, and Trini mutters a quick thank god before bringing their lips back together again.

-

"So let me get this straight," Trini mutters as she leans her head up onto her hand, her bare body covered in sheets turning to face Kim. "You wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend because you're a bisexual mess that doesn't know how to just ask someone out?"

"Pretty much," Kim laughs breathlessly, her body still recovering from the activities she and Trini just partook in.

"And you've been telling your parents about me for weeks?" Trini asks the question much more smug than the first, Kim burying her face in her hands.

"Yes," Kim mutters against her hands, completely embarrassed.

"You do realize I've been crushing on you since that donut date, right?" Trini asks honestly, and Kim turns to face her before leaning up and kissing Trini softly.

"I had no idea, but hey, at least this fake dating thing worked out," Kim jokes, and Trini can't help but roll her eyes because of course her girlfriend is an idiot.


	3. Take The Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: You made me a Christmas playlist but it's just Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you". I can't tell if you're hitting on me or if it's a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time you see 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'

"Hey Kim!"

Kim turns to see Trini bounding down the hallway towards her, an excited smile on her face. Kim knows her smile must match the smaller girl's, because lord knows that Kim can't help but feel instantly happier whenever the yellow ranger is around.

(Jason teases her for it constantly, but it's fine, it's _fine_.)

"What's up, T?" Kim asks as she steps back from their shared locker, allowing the shorter girl to grab the books she needs. Ever since the whole incident with Kim's locker being covered in graffiti and Trini tearing it completely off of the hinges, the shorter girl offered up the free space in her locker to Kim. Touched (and a little turned on at the display of strength), Kim accepted immediately, thus solidifying their locker buddy dynamic.

Trini shuts their locker and turns to Kim, digging into the front pocket of her backpack before pulling out a CD. Like, an actual, physical disc. Kim's a little surprised Trini has one, what with all of her extensive music collection being loaded onto her phone, but her surprise makes way for shock when Trini hands it to her.

"I uh, I made you a Christmas CD," Trini says as she zips her bag back up, slinging it onto her back in one fluid motion. "You know, mixtape type shit."

Kim takes the CD in her hands, admires Trini's near perfect handwriting on the disc where 'A Pink Lemonade Christmas' is written across it. Smiling widely up at Trini, both for the gift and their combined nickname given to them by Zack, she quickly pulls the yellow ranger into a tight hug.

"This is like, the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Kim exclaims as she pulls away, flipping the cased disc over and over in her hands. Trini, for her part, just shrugs, a light blush on her cheeks as Kim thanks her over and over again for the heartfelt gift.

"C'mon princess, you can listen when you get home, right now we have Bio," Trini teases, Kim stuffing the CD into her bag before following her best friend down the hallway.

-

Kim is nearly bursting with excited energy as she gets home, running up to her room and pulling the cased disc from her backpack with a giddy smile on her face. She lets her fingers roam over Trini's handwriting one more time before putting it into her stereo, closing the disc reader and pressing play.

Kim nearly laughs out loud when Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' starts playing loudly into her room, because of course Trini would add the cheesiest, most Christmas-y of all Christmas songs to the playlist. It's probably a joke, knowing Trini's music taste, and she fully expects the next song to be some 'August Burns Red' Christmas type of shit.

Despite herself, she still sings along to every word of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' because if you don't sing every word along with Mariah Carey, you're lying. As the song fades out, Kim sits on her bed with a content sigh, ready to see what plays next.

It's a perfectly natural reaction when her brows scrunch up in confusion as 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' starts playing again. Curiously, Kim skips to the next song. And the next song. And the next song. Her confusion grows with every skip, because every song on this CD is 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.

Trying to see if she missed something or if this is just a stupid joke on Trini's end (because she and Zack are the type to do weird and funny shit like this), she grabs the case, noticing that the spine of the case has a small piece of paper in it. Pulling the case apart, she grabs the paper, unfolding it to see four simple words written in Trini's perfect handwriting.

_'Take the hint, Princess.'_

Smiling like an idiot to herself, she pulls up Snapchat on her phone and begins to take a video of her dancing wildly around her room, singing the chorus of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' into the camera with unkempt happiness. When the timer runs out, she puts a quick caption on it (and saves it for herself because she knows Trini is a sentimental little shit and is going to want it), and sends it to the yellow ranger.

-

The next day at school, Trini walks up to Kim with a wide smile on her face, leaning against the locker beside their own as she looks up at the pink ranger happily.

"Please tell me you saved that video of you dancing and singing to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'," she says immediately, and Kim tips her head back with laughter because she knew the shorter girl would ask for it.

"Of course I did," Kim says with a smile, shutting their locker and leaning against it, mimicking Trini's posture and facing the shorter girl.

"So uh.. did you get the message?" Trini asks, playing with her fingers in the way that Kim knows is her nervous tick. Kim just smiles, pressing her lips to Trini's cheek and tries to bite back the smile on her lips but couldn't if she tried, especially when Trini is blushing like crazy.

"Definitely, and I will be sure to give you what you want," Kim winks, linking her arms with a very flustered Trini as they walk to Bio.

"I cannot believe that Zack's stupid idea to put 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' repeatedly on a CD is the one that got you to understand how big my crush on you is," Trini says before they walk into their class, shaking her head with amused disbelief. Kim lets out a bark of laughter, shouting how she knew Zack was somehow involved in that, but Trini shuts her up with a kiss on the cheek and a wink before she enters their classroom.

Yeah, Trini is definitely getting what she wants for Christmas.


	4. What The Fuck, Michigan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: My car got stuck in the snow you saved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't snowed once yet in Michigan and I'm just waiting for the ball to drop tbh

Trini makes an ungodly sound when she looks out the window of her dorm to see the ground covered in snow, what looks like two feet on the ground and more falling with each passing second. Knowing if she doesn't get her car uncovered she'll late for class, Trini tugs on her favorite beanie, two hoodies, her bomber jacket, and a pair of boots.

Making it down to the parking lot with a snow shovel in hand, it's nearly impossible to discern which car is her own. She spends nearly ten minutes unburying someone else's car until she realizes it's not hers and nearly screams with irritation. 

"What the fuck, Michigan?!" She shouts, wondering why she wanted to come here of all places for school and not someplace warm and sunny and _not a frozen hell hole_. She almost wants to hit whoever's car she's half uncovered with her shovel, but the sight of a tall, short haired girl running towards her stops her in her tracks.

"You are an absolute lifesaver!" The girl shouts, and Trini immediately recognizes the girl as Kimberly Hart, someone she went to high school with back in California. They never really talked, but it's hard to not know about the head cheerleader of your high school.

"Honestly? I was just trying to find my car. If I don't in the next-" Trini pulls out her phone, groaning exasperatedly, "-ten minutes, I'm going to be late to class."

"Trini right? We have Biology together?" Kimberly asks, and Trini's taken aback for a moment because there's at least a hundred people in that class, there's no way someone as popular and beautiful as Kimberly would notice her in that lecture hall.

"Uh yeah, we do," Trini says awkwardly, putting her freezing cold hand out to shake Kimberly's own. "Nice to meet you, Kimberly."

If Kimberly is surprised that Trini knows who she is, she doesn't show it. She does, however, gesture to her half uncovered car. "How about you help me finish this up and I'll drive you to class, yeah?"

"Seeing as I already did half of the work, that sounds like a fair trade," Trini jests, and it's worth it to see the bright smile on Kimberly's face. Working together, the two of them manage to uncover the car and scrape the windows of any ice in nearly five minutes, both of them hopping into the car immediately and basking in the heat blasting from the air vents.

"Thank god they at least plowed the roads," Kimberly mutters as she backs out, driving towards campus.

"That's probably why all of our cars are covered in snow," Trini counters, and Kimberly laughs at the jest and oh god even her laugh is pretty.

Just as they're about to make it to campus, Trini's phone buzzes with an alert. Frowning confusedly, she opens her email and all about screams when she sees the unread message's subject.

"You good over there?" Kimberly asks teasingly.

"Well we just unburied your car for nothing, since class is cancelled," Trini grumbles, showing Kimberly her phone screen. The taller girl perks up at the idea of a free afternoon, taking the next right instead of turning around. Trini, for her part, just stares at the girl questioningly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to repay you for saving my ass and unburying my car," Kimberly states as if it's the most obvious fact in the world. Trini gapes at the taller girl, her mouth opening and closing until she finally settles on a response.

"Taking me out or _'taking me out'_?" The shorter girl asks suggestively, and Kimberly's head tips back with laughter as she stops at a red light, turning to look at Trini.

"I'd prefer the second one, but either one is fine with me," Kimberly shrugs, and Trini can't help the smile that spreads on her face as she nods, Kimberly's smile matching her own as she puts out a hand for Trini to take.

"Best accident ever," Trini mutters, and Kimberly is laughing loudly again and Trini could easily get used to this.


	5. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread what's new!

Trini sighs happily as she makes her way up to the house shared by two of her best friends Billy Cranston and Jason Scott, the nip in the air somehow brightening her spirits. The blue ranger had insisted that the rangers had a Christmas party every year to celebrate being in each other's live and everything they've done together. And since no one can say no to Billy Cranston, here they all are.

It's been years and they still keep up the tradition.

The door to the house is opened and Trini smiles wide as she sees Kim, her girlfriend of two years, standing in the doorway, pretending to be suave as she leans up against the doorframe with a cheeky grin on her face. Trini doesn't hesitate to break into a run and throw her arms around the pink ranger despite the gift bags hanging from her limbs.

"Hey baby," Kim mutters against her hair, placing a quick kiss to the shorter girl's hairline. Trini melts into the embrace, pulling back just enough to kiss Kim softly on the lips before the two of them make their way inside. Zack is the first to see her once they're inside, leaving his spot beside his girlfriend Tommy to run up to her and pick her up in his arms. She squeals as he spins her around, punching him in the shoulder until he lets her down and smiles at her.

"Always a pleasure to see you, T," he says as he ruffles her recently bobbed hair, the shorter girl playfully glaring at him before smiling despite herself. Tommy is quick to follow, the tall, long haired brunette engulfing her in a hug and muttering that she's missed her. Trini says it's been two days since they've seen each other and Tommy complains that that's still too long.

Billy and Jason sandwich her between them and kiss each other over her head, making her 'aww' at their cuteness and complain that she's being used for her height simultaneously. The two of them laugh at her before pulling her into individual hugs, Billy's being the tightest and warmest.

"Trin babe, come here I wanna show you something," Kim says with a gentle squeeze to her hand, and Trini smiles and excuses herself as she follows Kim out the back door into the night outside.

"You okay, Princess?" Trini asks, the old nickname rolling off of her tongue like second nature. Kim smiles at her and pulls Trini closer to her with an arm across her shoulders.

"You told me you loved me for the first time right here last year, you remember?" Kim says with a nostalgic tone, Trini smiling at the memory of how Kim was stumbling her way through some elaborate plan to get Zack and Tommy together and Trini just blurting out that she loved her. It was strange timing, but it felt so right. It still does.

"How could I forget when you were such a mess afterwards?" Trini giggles, pressing a little tighter against Kim's side.

"Hey I resent that!" Kim says loudly, causing Trini to laugh even louder and press even closer to Kim. Their laughter mingles in the air, echoing through the quiet around them and encompassing Trini in a warmth that's always present when Kim is around.

"I could do this forever," Trini hums quietly, the words slipping from her mouth but still hold their full meaning despite that. Kim shifts beside her, and Trini is about to ask what's got her all anxious when Kim lets loose a slow, slightly shaky breath.

"It's a good thing you could," Kim says, and Trini turns to look at her as Kim pulls away from her, the confusion swimming in her eyes replaced with tears of shock and joy when Kim falls down onto one knee, a small velvet box in one hand as she stares up at Trini like she's the source of all love and happiness in this world.

"Trinity Marie Gomez," Kim says, her own tears filling her eyes as she continues. "Last Christmas, you gave me your heart. This Christmas, I'd like to give you my heart every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Trini's hands are covering her mouth, but the laugh she lets out at Kim's dorkiness is heard loud and clear because of course she would play off of a popular Christmas song to propose to her. Despite laughing at her girlfriend's antics, Trini nods her head aggressively, whispering out a quick yes before launching herself at Kim, who stands quickly to meet Trini in a bruising kiss filled with passion and hope for the future.

The sounds of cheering from inside the house have both girls turning, all of their friends pressed up against the window and Zack with his camera out as they scream in a congratulatory manner for their two best friends. Trini giggles loudly through her tears as she watches Kim slide the ring on her finger, a gold band with a diamond atop it surrounded by small pink gems.

"Of course it's pink," Trini laughs, and Kim shakes her head playfully before she shuts her up with a kiss.


	6. Red In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was suppose to be a gag gift, and now I wont fess up because I’m embarrassed

Kim had to hold back the urge to squeal when she saw the name written on her little slip of paper. Her crush of the office, Trini Gomez, was the person she had to get a gift for for Secret Santa and she couldn't wait to get her the funniest thing she could possibly think of.

Every year, Zordon and Co. held an Secret Santa, and the participants tended to get each other gag gifts just to look at the shocked and disappointed looks on their boss's face. It's a tradition Kim's been apart of for a while and she's super excited to share it with Trini.

So she sets out once she clocks out of work, intent on finding the funniest thing she could think of for Trini. There were so many possibilities, so many ways she could go with this plan of action, but in the end the reckless side of her brain won out. She ended up at the mall, giggled as she made her purchase, and walked home with a smug grin on her face.

Two weeks later, on the day of the Secret Santa gift exchange, Kim chuckles to herself as she puts her gift on the table of presents, sitting at her desk with a giddy anxiousness settling in her chest.

She knows, however, the moment the first gift is opened, that she's royally fucked.

Because apparently she missed the memo that this year they weren't doing gag gifts, and Kim is immediately mortified because someone is handing Trini her gift and she's opening it and-

Trini pulls out the bright pink dildo with a curious look on her face, and everyone in the office laughs loudly at the gift. Kim laughs with them, hiding her guilt and embarrassment. Which, naturally, isn't at all quelled when Trini says, "I thought everyone in the office knew that I'm a flaming homosexual?"

Another round of laughter resounds, and everyone is asking who gave it to her. Kim plays along, plays the part very well because no one suspects her of giving Trini the gift. The shorter girl shrugs and puts the dildo back into the bag, setting it down by her feet while Kim is handed her gift.

She gets a cute snow globe with a snowman in it, but she's still too embarrassed to care.

-

A week later, Kim is sitting at her desk, pumping herself up to confess and apologize to Trini for her inappropriate gift. It takes her twenty minutes to get the courage to stand, and another five to walk over to Trini's cubicle.

"Knock knock," Kim says with a nervous chuckle as her knuckle wrap on the wood of the cubicle walls. Trini looks up from her paperwork with a smile, putting her pen down on top of her paper and giving Kim her full attention.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" Trini asks with a smile, and Kim is momentarily distracted by the perfect braids in her hair and her perfect lips in that perfect smile and her perfect eyes and-

"I just wanted to uh.. apologize, I guess?" Kim says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as though it will quell her nerves. "I uh.. I was the one who got your Secret Santa gift."

Trini's eyebrows raise in surprise and Kim immediately stutters through an explanation. "W-well normally the office does gag gifts, a-and I didn't realize this year we weren't and so uh.. yeah.."

Trini nods, and Kim watches with growing embarrassment as the shorter girl grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"I knew it was you," Trini shrugs, and Kim's eyes widen in surprise, causing the shorter girl to laugh a little loud. "Kim, your favorite color is pink and your face was more red than Jason's favorite tie when I pulled it out of the bag. You're not very good at hiding your emotions."

Kim buries her face into her hands and groans loudly, causing another bout of laughter to leave Trini's lips and Kim's heart keeps skipping at the sound and she's sure she's going to die right here and now.

"I mean, if you were trying to tell me something, let's do it over coffee sometime, yeah?" Trini smirks, and Kim nods dumbly as her face heats up more than ever before.

It's not until she's sitting at her desk that she realizes Trini asked her out on a date.

The blush on her face is most definitely not from embarrassment after that.


	7. I Won’t Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: We’e stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I am so sorry last night was a busy mess and I didn’t post so I’ll hopefully double post today!

Trini groans louder than she thought possible as the words scroll across the screen, seeing her flight to California is delayed due to weather. She slumps further into her chair and pulls her hood over her head, fighting back the urge to cry because she might not see her brothers for Christmas for the first time in twenty one years.

"You stuck here, too?" A female voice comes from beside her, Trini slowly looking from under her hood to see a tall girl with short, brunette hair and wide brown eyes staring down at her, a look of pity and empathy in those eyes.

"Unfortunately," Trini grumbles, but her voice still cracks despite herself. She sniffles quickly, trying to pull herself together in front of this pretty girl, but the girl frowns and sits down beside her.

"It's okay to feel sad, you know?" The girl says, and Trini swears this girl can read her damn mind because Trini does nothing but bottle up her emotions 24/7 and here is this girl telling her it's okay to feel.

"Sorry I just," another sniffle, "I've never been without my brothers on Christmas," Trini shrugs, wiping a stray tear that fell from her eyes onto her cheek. The girl seems to understand, nodding slowly in response.

"Can I hug you?" The girl asks, a hopeful lit in her voice. Trini would normally punch anyone who tries to touch her, especially a stranger, but this girl seems genuinely nice, so she shrugs before sitting up in her chair. The girl smiles softly as she pulls Trini into her embrace, giving her a quick but strong hug, and Trini didn't realize she needed the contact until now.

"I've never been without my family on Christmas either," the girl says as they sit back into their seats, "so I get how you feel."

Trini nods, and a surprisingly comfortable silence falling between the two of them before the girl sits up quickly, turning to Trini.

"I'm totally sorry I didn't.." she trails off, shaking her head before sticking her hand out for Trini to take. "I'm Kimberly, but please just call me Kim."

Trini chuckles at Kim's flustered nature, taking her hand gently into her own. "Trini, nice to meet you."

Kim smiles as their hands touch, before her face shifts into a mixture of determination and happiness. "Do you.. do you wanna get some food? We're gonna be stuck here a while, might as well be in good company."

Trini feels something swell in her chest at the idea that this beautiful girl wants to spend time with her, stuck in an airport in the middle of nowhere. Trini nods with a smile, and lets Kim pull her by their joined hands through the airport, thankful that her large hood hides the flush of her cheeks.

Kim pulls them to the Krispy Kreme a little ways down from their terminal, and the warmth in the shop has Trini pulling her hood off of her face. She holds back a smirk when Kim looks at her to ask what she wants and double takes, finally able to see Trini's face for the first time

"You okay there, Princess?" Trini asks with a hint of amusement in her tone, and Kim finally closes her jaw and shakes her head slightly to pull herself out of whatever thoughts she may be having.

"Yeah uh.. yeah, sorry," Kim stutters, telling Trini she'll get their food if Trini gets them a table.

"You don't even know my order," Trini says skeptically.

"You're a small ball of brooding emotion but you're very nice, so I'm assuming coffee with two creams and two sugars," Kim shrugs with a smirk on her face, and Trini just grumbles because of course she's right. Kim just shrugs and winks, as if Trini wasn't a mess enough on the inside, and Trini goes to find them a table in the back corner.

Kim comes back with two coffees and a giant slice of cake, Trini grinning at the sight of the girl trying to juggle all of it at once before standing and taking the cake and one of the coffees from her hand. Kim smiles sheepishly before sitting down with the shorter girl, and the two make small talk to pass the time.

“Where in California are you headed?” Kim asks curiously after taking a sip of her drink.

“Angel Grove,” Trini swallows her cake, missing the way Kim’s face lights off. “My family moved their my junior year of high school after moving around the country a lot because of some.. issues, and they surprisingly stayed there.”

“No way!” Kim shouts, startling Trini slightly. “That’s where I’m from! Did you go to Angel Grove High?”

“Yeah, but I stuck to the walls, did my best to not be noticed,” Trini shrugs, ignoring the soft yet sad look Kim gives her. After a beat of silence, a realization dawns on Trini. “Did you used to have long hair?”

“Yep, cut it off in the girls bathroom senior year,” Kim says almost painfully, but Trini is smirking slightly and it distracts Kim from whatever thoughts she’s having as she looks at the shorter girl curiously.

“We had Biology together,” Trini laughs breathily, and Kim’s eyes widen.

“No way!” Kim smiles, and Trini laughs again at her excitement. “Fate throws us together once more, I guess.”

“I’m definitely not complaining,” Trini chuckles as she stabs the last piece of cake with her fork, and Kim looks at and then Trini with a challenge in her eyes.

After a quick but eventful fight for the last piece of cake, Trini comes out victorious, giggling as she chews on the last piece obnoxiously. Kim just rolls her eyes, but the smile on her lips gives her away.

“Boarding for the flight to Los Angeles, California will begin in twenty minutes,” the voice over the intercom says, and Kim and Trini look at each other excitedly.

“Christmas miracle!” Kim shouts, leans over and plants a kiss on Trini’s cheek, and grabs the shorter girl’s hand before pulling them to the terminal.

‘Christmas miracle indeed,’ Trini thinks as she blushes, her hand touching the spot on her cheek where Kim’s lips had just been.


	8. It's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are upon me and I'm trying to give you content lmao don't hate me please for being so late!

Trini jumps from her seat on the bed when her girlfriend, Kim, comes bursting through their shared apartment door, a look of excitement and a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Snowman contest. Me and you, lets go," are the only words Kim says, causing Trini's eyebrows to furrow together in confusion.

"I'm confused," Trini drawls, shutting the book she was reading and placing it on her lap. "Why would I, a known social recluse and comfortable human being, want to leave the warmth of my apartment, let alone the warmth of my bed, to go outside and roll snow into a ball with you just so you can pout when you lose?"

"Your words wound me, Trini Gomez," Kim says sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process. She jumps onto the bed beside Trini, propping her head up in her hands and pouting up and Trini, who looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come onnnnnn! It'll be so much fun!"

"Mhm, sure," Trini nods with a roll of her eyes. "And who would be the judge of this contest?"

"Tumblr says five year olds should be the judge," Kim shrugs, earning another raised eyebrow from Trini.

"And where exactly would we find five year olds on a college campus?" Trini asks incredulously, earning a playful smirk from Kim.

"I mean, it didn't say physical age."

-

"Alright alright alright!" Zack shouts from his spot on the porch. He, Jason, and Billy had rented a small house together off campus and graciously allowed an overly excited Kim and a very grumpy and cold Trini to use their lawn for their snowman building competition, only if they can be the judges. Kim gave Trini a pointed look when Zack had said that, mouthing 'five year olds' to her girlfriend.

"You both have twenty minutes to build the most creative snowman possible!" Billy yells excitedly. "Jason will time it while I make sure neither of you are cheating."

"And I'm going to yell obnoxious insults the whole time," Zack smiles cheekily, earning a glare from Trini.

"Alright on your mark, get set, go!" Jason yells with a smile on his face, watching Kim scramble for snow as Trini stands their, looking around with an idea churning in her head.

"I hope Kim realizes she challenged her art major girlfriend to a snowman building competition," Jason leans over and whispers into Zack's ear, who nearly snorts with laughter at the thought.

Ten minutes pass and Kim's got the bottom ball of snow and the middle ball of snow packed and stacked, smiling to herself like she's clever. She doesn't look at Trini's doesn't want to seem like she's cheating and doesn't want to get cocky because she knows she's going to win this.

"Kim why does your snowman look pregnant?" Zack asks with a laugh.

"I'm modeling him after you!" She shouts back, earning a laugh from Jason and even a snort of laughter from her girlfriend.

"Five.. four.. three.. two.. one.. time!" Billy yells after another ten minutes pass, and Kim steps back from her perfectly rounded and beautiful snowman, topped off with a pink scarf, with an accomplished smile on her face.

"Nice, princess," Trini says, and Kim can hear the smirk in her voice. "My snowman is shaking in her boots."

"You're all talk and no-" Kim turns, but her jaw drops when she sees Trini's snowman.

To be more specific, Trini's snow Pink Ranger.

"How the hell did you do that in twenty minutes?!" Kim shouts with an exasperated flail of her arms, earning laughs from Trini and all of the guys. Kim huffs as she crosses her arms, pouting because she knows she's lost.

"I told you all that would come out of this would be you pouting and me being cold because you made me get out of bed," Trini teases as she walks closer to Kim, tugging on her coat so that Kim leans down and she can kiss her cheek.

"Ew! PDA!" Zack pretends to vomit on the porch.

"Oh shut the hell up, the three of you are always up in our face with your lovey bullshit," Trini shoots back, and Zack sticks his tongue out at her before pecking Billy and then Jason's cheeks.

"Come on," Trini rolls her eyes as she pulls Kim by their joined hands (that are safely stuffed in Kim's jacket pocket), "I've got something at home for your effort."

Kim smirks and leans down to kiss Trini as they walk away, Zack yelling 'Gay!' in the background as Trini flips him off.


End file.
